


Drunken Fun

by chic_nuggs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Condoms, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Morning After, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 09:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chic_nuggs/pseuds/chic_nuggs
Summary: lmao Rai gets his back blown out
Kudos: 4





	Drunken Fun

**Author's Note:**

> My friend (we're calling him J) made a Yakuza Clan to fuck around with. J's OC is named is Hokorimoto Daisuke, and he runs the clan. My OC, Miyazaki Daichi, is the top assassin around, does his job in drag, and is a massive slut. Daichi is the embodiment of 20 bucks is 20 bucks. My other friend, L, has an OC named Manibusan Rai, who works in the financing department. Rai and Daichi are basically lovers and are massive sluts for one another. Their relationship started as a joke ... and then it wasn't.

"Ok, never have I ever moaned the wrong name during sex."

Giggling, both men took a shot of whiskey. Rai scrunched his face while Daichi whistled, setting the cup on the drink tray. The two had been playing Never Have I Ever for at least an hour and were both thoroughly drunk. Rai had been the one to suggest the drinking, saying that the statements were too stale. One-shot became two, then three, and soon ten. Daichi was the first to fold, giggling and swaying as he spoke. Rai followed after, his face flushed and eyes lidded. He had been staring at Daichi for a while, eyeing his neck and shoulder, which was exposed from beneath his oversized sweater. It wasn't like Daichi hadn't noticed either. Daichi knew those sideways glances, the lip bites, and the darkness in his eyes. He practically invented them.

"My turn. Never have I everrr made out drunk." Smirking, Daichi watched as Rai kept his cup down, eyes locked as he took a shot. Placing the cup down, Daichi scooted a little closer to Rai. "Really Rai? I thought you would've." Daichi said. He leaned forward as he spoke, resting his head on his hands, elbows deep in the mattress. Rai blushed a deep red, face turned in embarrassment. "I-I want to. I just never found the right person." Rai admitted, his hands placed in his lap. He kept his eyes down as Daichi crawled forward, listening as Daichi moved their drinks off the bed and onto the bedside. "Am I the right person? Hm, Rai?" Taking his chin, Daichi tipped Rai's chin up, making him look up at the smaller. Daichi sat on his knees, his slim frame now towering over Rai's large one. He found a pleading look in his eye, his lips parted slightly.

"Y-Yes ... you are."

"Good."

Leaning in, Daichi planted a firm kiss on Rai's lips, tasting his strawberry chapstick. He used his free hand to push Rai, his back hitting the bed with a soft thud. Wasting no time, Daichi straddled Rai, lips over his. He tugged and nipped lightly, feeling Rai get used to the rhythm. Large hands slowly snaked up his thighs and rested on his hips. Smirking, Daichi moved his hands and took Rai's by the wrist. He lifted Rai's arms and pinned them atop his head, his hands tiny compared to Rai's thick wrists. Rai attempted to lift away but found himself stuck. Even if Daichi was slender, he was surprisingly strong; Strong enough to pin him down.

"Be a good boy and stay still. We haven't even gotten to the fun part." Daichi whispered. He closed down once more to kiss Rai, this time biting down on his lip. Gasping, Rai parted his lips, allowing Daichi access. He twitched lightly as Daichi sucked on his tongue, groaning from his chest. He felt his breath grow short as Daichi continued, gasping for air as Daichi pulled away. He looked down as Daichi crept down his neck, nipping at his jaw before teething his ear. Rai moaned at the hotness of Daichi's breath, and the wetness of his tongue. He lifted his legs slightly as Daichi licked his ear, feeling his smirk into the movements. "So this's your weak spot?" Moving his head, Daichi licked his other ear. Rai let out a soft but low moan, tilting his head back a bit. Daichi lingered on the organ for a bit, dragging his teeth down and onto Rai's neck. He licked down before stopping, bearing his teeth and biting down.

"A-Ah Daichi." Rai moaned, arching into Daichi's touch. He breathed shallow breaths as Daichi sucked on that spot, dragging down to bite down once more. Rai felt his neck grow tender, as more and more spots were peppered with bruises. Eventually, his entire neck was covered with hickeys, each in a different stage of bruising. They were definitely going to shine the next day.

"When I move my hands, keep yours there," Daichi ordered, waiting a moment before removing his grip on Rai. He watched as red marks formed where his hands were, the lines turning a dark purple. He took Rai's shirt in his hands and lifted it off of him. Tossing it on the floor, Daichi returned a hand to Rai's wrist, careful to not squeeze the bruises. He kissed along Rai's neck before attacking his collarbone, giving it the same treatment. The skin was a bit harder to bite but still curved from under his teeth. Once there was nothing fresh to bite, he worked his way down, nipping and licking down his chest. He moved his hands from Rai's wrists once more, moving both to different places. His left wrapped keenly around Rai's neck, while the other toyed with his nipple. He squeezed his fingers down lightly, enough to draw the breath from the larger. "Shiiit ~" Throwing his head back, Rai's hands flew to Daichi's frame. He clawed lightly at the skin, opting to squeeze tightly on the mans' hips. Daichi's lips latched over the sensitive bud, sucking and teasing as he counted to ten. Looking up, he gently lifted his fingers, gifting Rai his breath. The larger panted from the stimulation, arching into the touch as Daichi squeezed again. His hips jerked with each flick of Daichi's tongue, hands trembling softly. His breath came out in short pants, and eyes warm. He almost began to cry but stopped when Daichi released his nipple. He breathed deeply as Daichi lifted his hand, leaving a darkening ring around Rai's neck. Rai watched as Daichi crawled over him, and leaned down and near his ear.

"Do you wish to go all the way?"

"A-All the w-way?"

"Yea. Right here." Daichi curved his hand down, his palm smoothing over Rai's clothed pelvis. He curled his fingers under the larger thigh and cupped his ass cheek. He listened as Rai gasped, hands gripping tighter on Daichi's waist. Rai nodded softly, his eyes lidded with lust. Looking up, their eyes met. Daichi searched deep for the go-ahead knowing how much alcohol can impair one's consent. To his surprise, he found a full want and need. Rai held nothing but pure and unwavering consent towards the other, trusting him with his whole being. Smiling softly, Daichi pressed a kiss to Rai's lips, ordering him to strip quietly.

Crawling off of his friend, Daichi stood at his bedside. He stripped himself of his clothing, then fetched the lube and a condom. Turning around, Daichi found Rai staring at him, his body bare. His toned chest and muscular arms were on full display, the cocoa skin shimmering in the candlelight. His legs were just as muscular, his thighs thick with muscle, and his cock hanging heavily between them both. The tip was red, slowly turning a soft purple from neglect. He could see precum drip from the tip, sliding slowly down his thick shaft. Daichi licked his lips at the sight, mouth-watering with need. But, he contained himself, hand motioning to the bed. Rai maintained eye contact with his friend, crawling carefully over the bed. He sat on his calves, watching as Daichi sat next to him. "Bend over. I need to prep you." Daichi said, more so asking than ordering. He waited for Rai to comply, being soon greeted with his full ass.

Smiling, Daichi flipped the bottle open, uncapping the lube with a _pop_. He coated three fingers in the substance: His ring, middle and index. Once thoroughly coated, he set the bottle down, taking his dry hand to gently part Rai's cheek. Taking his middle finger, he massaged the muscle around Rai's hole, gently thumbing Rai's pelvic bone. He could feel Rai relax, giving way to Daichi's finger. Daichi took the opportunity to slip his finger in, stopping at his second knuckle. He felt Rai tighten around him, his body tensing. Daichi waited for Rai to adjust, patient as ever. Once relaxed, Daichi slipped his entire finger in, repeating the adjusting process. He waited a little bit longer before going further, gently pushing in and out. He could hear Rai breath deeply, soft moans echoing in the room. He quickened the pace before moving around, stretching Rai properly. Once he was ready, he repeated the process. He gradually sped up faster, until he was pumping in and out quickly. "A-Ah, D-Daichi~ Daichi please~!" Rai plead loudly, head bowed into the bed. His face flushed a deep red, eyes glazed over. He looked on cloud nine and would be higher soon. Daichi took the opportunity to curl his fingers upward, fingers pushing against Rai's prostate. "A-AH! DAICHI YESSS! OH GOD YES!" Arching upward, Rai pushed against Daichi's hand. He cried out as Daichi repeated his movements, hitting that spot every time. His cock twitched with each cry, the muscle throbbing with need. He could barely contain himself, but he did, for Rai.

"I-I-AH! C-CUM! PLEASE I-AH-I NEED!" Rai pleaded, heat coiling in his stomach. He felt Daichi stop instantly, hand retracting from inside him. He whined loudly from the loss, tears pricking his eyes. The heat of climax subsided, much to his distaste. He whined louder as he heard the rip of a wrapper, watching as Daichi wrapped his cock in a condom. He rubbed the prepacked lube over himself, stroking himself for good measure. The muscle shone in the clear wrapping, the size bigger than imagined. He was still smaller than Rai, almost comedically so. His thighs were almost half the size of Rai's arms as well. He was still toned, but noticeably tiny. His hands were small but were still able to hold a lot. Despite this, Rai was melting under his touch, complete putty in his hands. He's stuck ass up in the air, begging to be filled; And Daichi was going to complete his request.

"I'm going to go in, I'll stop halfway to let you adjust, ok?"

"M-Mm hmm."

Nodding, Rai grabbed the bedsheets preemptively, bracing himself. He sucked in a breath as he felt Daichi press against him, wincing as the tip went in. He felt Daichi hesitate before going halfway, stopping as he said so. "Breath, it helps you relax," Daichi whispered, leaning over to pepper kisses across Rai's back. He felt Rai release a slow, steady breath, leaning into Daichi's touch. Daichi smiled and tilted forward, nipping Rai's bruised neck. "Y-You can keep-p going," Rai said. He clutched the fabric again as Daichi pressed forward, making Rai take his whole length. This time he took deep breaths, feeling Daichi rub his back.

Daichi praised Rai quietly, giving him words of encouragement. He looked down at Rai briefly, flushing at the sight. Rai was face down on the bed, shoulders tensed slightly. His muscled back flexed with emotion, and his spine dipped upward. Mocha cheeks press gently against Daichi's pelvis, his hole taking Daichi's length. It was humourous to see, Rai melting under him. The man was a whole head taller than him, in every aspect. One of his hands could pin Daichi's wrists, and fingers wrap around them entirely. His body was wider and fuller than Daichi's, and his muscles more defined too. It must've looked awkward to outside perspectives, but felt just right to the both of them.

"How you feelin' Rai? Any pains?" "F-Full ... so f-full." Looking back, Rai gazed into Daichi's eyes. Tears dripped down his face, lips trembling softly. He maintained eye contact as he rocked slightly, lids fluttering shut as he gasped softly. Daichi groaned from the feeling, hand gripping Rai's hip. He held him in place as he began to move, thrusting slow and shallow. "Ahh ahh~ Oh Jesus ~" Rai moaned from the friction, tears thickening. He could feel Daichi rub his walls, every inch being touched by his large member.

"Ahh aaah a-aah~ D-Daichi aah shiiiit~ F-Fast-tahh-er ...! P-Pleaaaaaase~~"

Rai begged, whining and squirming loudly. He felt Daichi grip his hips tighter, fingers digging deep into his skin. His grip stopped Rai from wiggling further, a sob rising from his chest.

"If y-you say so." Moving one hand, Daichi reached over Rai's trembling frame. Gripping the bedframe, he looked down quickly. He watched as he pulled out, slamming back in once he saw his tip. "A-AAH YESSS~" Crying out, Rai arched his back. He clawed at the sheets as Daichi slammed into him, his walls clenching tight around Daichi. Waves of pleasure washed over him, masking his senses and drowning him. He could feel that same heat coil inside him, body flaring red. "C-Cla-aaaah-ase! D-Daichi yesss. C-Cummmmm pleassse~" Warning him, Rai looked up at Daichi. He found his eyes lidded, orbs locked on their pelvises, watching as he thrust back and forth. Looking up, Daichi scanned his face, pulling out from Rai entirely. Rai sobbed from the emptiness inside him, going slack as Daichi flipped him over. He watched as Daichi took his legs, bending him in half as he slammed inside him once more.

"AAAH YESSS~ YES YES YES RIGHT THERE~! DON'T STOP PLEASEEEE!" Sobbing, Rai clawed at Daichi's shoulders, back pinned to the bed. Stars soared across his vision, crashing and burning in the corners. His body grew hot with each thrust, his prostate being abused mercilessly. His eyes rolled back as he was bent more, Daichi's weight pressed against his frame. Pleasure overwhelmed every sense, words drowned by his high pitched moans. "Cummm aaah aaaah pla-aaah-ase! Ahhh Daichi~~~" Sobbing, Rai pleaded for release. He had been so _so_ close too many times and was denied orgasm for something better. Rai wants, no, _needs_ to cum more than anything.

Leaning down, Daichi pressed Rai's legs to his chest, enveloping him in a passionate kiss. "Cum for me, I wanna see you paint yourself white." Purring, Daichi licked the inside of Rai's ear. He lifted slightly to thrust deeper, hitting Rai on his prostate and more. He watched as Rai's eyes rolled back, eyes shutting as he screamed. His name echoed across the room, Rai shaking as he came. White seed spurted across Rai's stomach, painting the skin a milky white. Moaning at the sight, Daichi sped up, thrusting hard and deep inside Rai. "Ahh fuck~ Fuck Daichi please~" Pleading, Rai moved his hands, gripping the bedsheet roughly. His chest heaved as Daichi's breath hitched, his walls clenching as Daichi grew sloppy. He could feel the smaller twitch inside of him, his entire body rocking forward. "F-Fuck Rai~!" Crying out, Daichi arched inward. He trusted hard one final time, bottoming out and inside of Rai. His seed filled the tip of the condom, the latex effectively ceasing all fluids.

Daichi stayed there for a moment, both catching their breaths. Rai shuttered once Daichi pulled out, whining from the emptiness inside him. His legs were lower to the bed, this hip bruised from Daichi's tight grip.

"H-Here, I'll cl-lean us up." Panting, Daichi announced his plan. He stood shakily from the bed, the fabric damp with sweat. Walking into the master bath, Daichi peeled the condom from himself, tieing the latex and tossing it carefully. He retrieved a box of nice smelling baby wipes, a damp towel and a cup. He began to fill them up when he heard it, Rai yelping and crying in pain, followed by a hollow thud. He ditched the cup and rushed into the room, finding Rai crumpled on the floor.

"Rai!" Daichi exclaimed, tossing the objects on the bed. Kneeling, he took Rai's face in his hands, finding him hiccuping in pain. "M-My bac-ck ... it hu-rts." Sobbing, Rai reached to hold his back, yelling when he grazed the skin. "Hey, hey it's ok. You're ok. Here, I'm going to pick you up, ok?" "O-Ok." Nodding, Rai moved his hand from his back. He went still as Daichi took hold of his torso, lifting him gently. Rai yelled as his back twisted, sobbing into Daichi's skin as he was laid on the bed. He twitched painfully as Daichi moved the pillows, stacking them on Rai's back and around his frame. Holding his hand, Daichi turned slightly, unpacking the baby wipes. Much to Rai's refusal, Daichi cleaned his stomach, wiping the seed and sweat from his skin. Dipping down, he very carefully slid under Rai's ass, wiping the lube from his underside. Once clean, Daichi dabbed the rag on Rai's face, wiping tears and cooling his face.

"D-Daic-chi ..." Reaching, Rai took hold of Daichi's neck. He pulled the smaller into an embrace, burrowing his face into Daichi's neck. Taking the hint, Daichi wrapped his arms around Rai, his grasp ghostly as he held the man close. They stayed that way for a while, hugging while naked. Eventually, Daichi pulled away, the cool breeze of his AC unit chilling his skin.

"We have to get dressed." He whispered, planting a kiss on Rai's lips. He stood and walked to his closet, taking out two sweatshirts, two pairs of sweatpants and a banket. He sat the objects down as he opened his drawers, taking out two pairs of underwear. Daichi decided to dress first, sliding on the soft clothing over his small frame. Taking the rest of the items, he gazed over at Rai, heard dropping. Rai sat against a mountain of pillows, wiping tears from his face. His neck is covered in dark hickeys, a dark ring sitting where Daichi gripped his neck. Bitemarks and purple spots littered his chest, with dark purple spots where he held Rai by his hips. He looked like a just got jumped and sounded like it too.

"Rai ..." Tearing up, Daichi crept over to him. Cupping Rai's face, he peppered kisses across his skin. He whispered apologies as he dipped down, taking hold of the fresh pair of boxers. He felt Rai look down, no doubt examining the clothing. "Will it fit?" "Yea, you forgot these from last time." Daichi nodded. He sighed deeply as he helped clothe Rai, wincing with each yelp. His hands trembled as he slid a shirt over Rai's chest, looking up with watery eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Rai asked, carefully taking Daichi's face in his hands. He watched as Daichi held back tears, taking deep breaths. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Daichi whispered. He leaned forward to hold Rai, arms looped around his neck. "It's ... It's ok. I-It didn't hurt. Honestly, I loved it. You just blew my back out is all." Rai smiled into Daichi's skin, assuring him softly. Daichi chuckled breathily at Rai's explanation, smiling as he kissed Rai's bruised neck. "Thanks, I needed that." Moving slightly, Daichi draped the blanket over Rai. Once covered, Daichi crawled over him, slipping under the covers to hold him close. He wrapped his arms around Rai's head and chest, allowing him to rest against his collarbone. The two smiled in the midnight silence, the dim candlelight adding to the atmosphere. Eventually, the two grew tired, yawning and relaxing under the other's touch. Rai was the first to slack under Daichi's touch, his breath evening.

Smiling, Daichi looked down at his friend, his heart swelling with affection. He dipped down to kiss Rai's face, leaning back with a sigh. He let his eyes fall shut as his breathing slowed, his hold on Rai gentle and caring. The weight of their relationship didn't hit him as he slept, nor did it hit the next day, or the day after that. It didn't hit for a long time, a time that Daichi was glad he had.

* * *

Bonus Scene

_____________________

"About time you arrive." Crossing his arms, Daisuke stared at Daichi. He watched as the man bounced around the room, and swung himself over a velvet couch. "Chill out Suke, it's not like I'm late or anything," Daichi said. He looked down to pick at his fingers, knowing that Daisuke would scold him for his timing. Well, he would _try_ to scold Daichi. "Even if I was late, it wouldn't really matter. I'm smart enough to put everything together, besides, financing isn't hard. You just need common sense." Looking up, Daichi met Daisuke's gaze. He could see annoyance building behind his orbs, amusing Daichi to no end. Annoying Daisuke always made Daichi's day better.

"You say that now. If you spend one day doing what I do you'd fold like a lawn chair." Someone from the financing department spoke up, watching as Daichi cracked a smile. Well, he did more than just smile. He laughed and laughed hard.

"What's so funny? Do you think I'm joking?" The man stood up straight, pushing himself off the wall, which he had been leaning on for a while. "N-No. I-It's jus-pfffff HAHA." Daichi attempted to defend himself but screeched with laughter. He slapped the couch as he cackled, tearing up as the room stared at him. The commotion ceased when the door opened.

"Sorry, I'm late everyone. I had business to attend to."

Turning to face him, everyone watched as Rai limped into the room. He waved at Daisuke as he sat at the meeting table, allowing his boss to see his bruised neck. A ring of dark purple decorated the middle of it, while large spots covered the sides. Bitemarks and scrapes mark the rest, leaving not a trace of clean skin. Raising a brow, Daisuke looked over at Daichi, who was holding back laughter. He tilted his head as they made eye contact, watching as Daichi raised his brows. Closing his eyes, Daisuke got the message.

His best assassin blew his financing agent's back out.

Fuckin great.

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to L for giving me free rein on Rai's sex life
> 
> He's gonna regret this in like ... three days


End file.
